ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Asylum
' Haunted Asylum' is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Kris Williams tells Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson they have been invited to investigate the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum in Weston, W.V. Knowing the gigantic structure is too much for a small team, they invite Kristyn Gartland and a newcomer, Joe Chin, along. Owner Rebecca Jordan shows them around and fills in some background. The asylum was built beginning in 1858 and took over 20 years to complete. At its peak, it housed 2,600 patients and pioneered many medical treatments. A visiting doctor performed hundreds of lobotomies there. As the team sets up the equipment, Jason admits the facility "creeps me out". That night, he and Jason start off with thermal imaging on the second floor of the main building. On the fourth floor, Joe, Kristyn and Kris do electronic-voice-phenomenon (EVP) work. Joe thinks he hears a woman's voice, and everyone reports the noise of someone walking. They see nothing, but hear sounds elsewhere. Jason and Grant try recording EVPs in the Civil War section of the main building and see a light a ball of light moving right to left at the end of the hallway. Then they hear loud clanging followed by a voice. Jason enters a room and the voice repeats, but he can't make out the words. The lead investigators are startled when they hear a kid laughing right between them. Steve Gonsalves and Dave Tango don breathing masks as they enter the forensic building. At one point, Steve explains, it held all female patients and an all-female staff. Almost immediately they hear movement and Dave hears female laughter. To test how sounds travel, Dave steps outside and laughs to replicate the sound but fails. Steve then hears movement and footsteps. In the kitchen, Jason and Grant hear whispering watch a moving shadow. Kris and Kristyn go to the Civil War section to confirm Jason and Grant's experience. They take up positions in different areas and they both hear sounds. Kris thinks it's a leaking pipe. Kristyn directs her to look into an adjacent room where she saw a black mass, but she sees nothing. Kristyn admits being seriously freaked. Dave and Steve want to move on to other sections of the building but first they hear a lot of noise: footsteps, voice and "crazy stuff". They find a series of tunnels underneath and upon investigating they see neither tunnels nor evidence of any living creature having recently been there. Jason and Grant hear a cough in the Civil War section of the main building. Grant says he feels like they are being hunted and is convinced someone is with them. Jason does not feel comfortable in this part of the building. They both see the shape of a person dressed in what might be a white medical smock. The figure puts its hands to it head then crouches down and seemingly is sucked backward out of the area. On the third floor, Joe and Kristyn try more EVP work and hear banging. Suddenly, the whole back of Kristyn's head gets chilled followed by an indescribable sound in her ear. She admits to losing her composure. To compound matters, Jason and Grant surprised the duo and give them an intentional fright. Steve and Dave train Joe on how to review evidence and have the tyro begin with listening to hours of audio and he, in fact, says he hears laughing. The team reassembles and is relieved when Steve confirms that a lot of audio holds the sounds each reported. He then plays a clip from the forensics area. A second clip from the area recorded the laugh, now described as a chuckle. Another they holds a loud, ominous breath. Jason and Grant's little kid laughing in the Civil War section comes through loud and clear. On the other hand, they are all disappointed to learn that nothing was captured on the thermal or video, cameras. All they have is audio evidence. Jason and Grant sit with Rebecca and review their investigation. She thinks it sounds like entities are responding to TAPS' presence. She's surprised to hear one clip in which a voice seems to say "go home". Rebecca also agrees about the child's laughter. The breath close to the microphone surprises her and she says that was the most impressive piece of evidence. She then asks, "Is it safe to walk around the hospital?" Grant explains about intelligent hauntings. He suggests they do nothing to stir up the spirits during tours. Jason sums it up and says the facility is haunted. "That's cool," Rebecca admits. She tells the lead investigators she'd love to have them back. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes